Over and over again
by demuredinesh
Summary: This is an adaptation of the source code. It makes use of the main theme and such. This is my first ever story so please don't be harsh :)


The gun turned to me. I looked it dead in the eye. He pulled the trigger…

I opened my eyes and I was in a bed. There was no hospital around me, just a typical bedroom with your standard furniture. I got out of bed and headed downstairs to my kitchen. My mom called out to me," Dinesh remember your friends are coming over to celebrate your birthday!" "What is going on? Didn't I just die?" I thought to myself. I decided to take everything in my stride. The party was really extravagant. There were bowls of ice cream and other elaborate deserts. In the middle of it all was a huge towering cake. "Why is it so fanciful?" I thought before understanding this is my 7th birthday. That's when my friends started streaming in. One by one, they made their way in. Looking at them made my heart skip a beat. I had only invited my closest friends and all of them had made it to spend their time with me. I was delighted. The festivities began.

The party was reaching the peak of its hype. Everyone was so excited for the cutting of the cake. It would be a huge milestone in my life. That's when we heard the sound of a car driving straight towards our door…

It smashed straight into the living room. At once, around 7 people gout out of the car and began rounding up everyone. That's when the leader spoke. He had a chiseled jaw that could break any lady's heart. He looked like a battle-hardened veteran. However, there was a certain amount of rage to his eyes, one that borders insanity. Once everyone had been rounded up, he said," you all have a grand house here. Shame I had to smash through the front. Well looks like we have intruded upon a birthday party. What a shame if I don't recognize the birthday boy. Who's the birthday boy?" Slowly, I raised my hands, shaking in fear. "Well would you look at that? We have ourselves a fine young boy eh? Well birthday boy, your job is really simple. You know where your parent's valuables are right? I want them all. If I don't get them all within an hour, everyone here will die. Every six minutes someone dies. I suggest you move really fast cause your time started when this speech began." With the end of that speech, he walked away. I bolted upstairs. Where is everything? How long do I have? I couldn't find a single thing! No this, can't be it. I can bring back something at least. I looked around and saw a delicate mirror. I had to bring it down. With all my might, I took it off the shelf and was dragging it down. I was nearly there. I was so close. My mom looked at me, with the look of a hunted animal, just before her brains got blown off. I dropped my mirror. "Now there, I did say 6 minutes, and on my watch you arrived at 6 minutes 3 seconds. So I had to do it. Now that you broke the other mirror, we are back to having nothing." And with that, he pointed the gun to my father and shot. I was rooted in shock. What is going on? What just happened? I ran straight to my parents. They were so nice to me and so caring. How did this happen? Wiping his face with a cloth, the leader said, "Well time is passing by!" I'm sure you don't want that to happen again, do you? Now, go one and search for more!"

59 minutes passed. Blood flew from the wounds of the dead. Yet, I found nothing. I had zero things to offer. It was the final person. Her name is undisclosed and she looked hopeful. The leader then said, " Now, we have a fine girl here. Shame if I had to blow her brains out. But then that would be going back on my word and if there's one thing I hate, it is people going back on their word." She looked at me with the eyes of a baby who had just learnt to walk. She was hopeful and optimistic, even after seeing so many people die. "I know you tried your best. Maybe we can be together in heaven or hell yeah!" she said before her brains got blown off. I kneeled down. Within an hour, everything I cared and lived for had disappeared before my eyes. "It's a pity I had to do it and we got nothing in return. Well we cannot be leaving any witnesses behind, can we?" he said.

The gun turned to me. I looked it dead in the eye. He pulled the trigger… I opened my eyes and I was in a bed…


End file.
